


The Attack part 2

by JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova



Series: The Honoured HQ [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, London, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova/pseuds/JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova
Summary: The final chapters leading up to an event which could change the Song Family forever
Relationships: The Master/Jennifer Nikolaenva Song
Series: The Honoured HQ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071776
Kudos: 1





	1. The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennifer and her family are getting ready for bed

Night had fallen on the family home as Kate and Rose were helping Jennifer get ready for bed. Jenny had just ran the bath for her often checking the temperature to check it was ok before allowing her to get in. Once Jennifer had finished in the bathroom she headed into her room before getting into bed as she pulled the fur blanket over her duvet before drifting into an uneasy sleep as she kept jolting in pain as the baby kicked her. River and the Doctor came in before sitting by her bed whilst River stroked her hair. 

‘It’s broken another one of her ribs.’ Thirteen said as River looked at her. 

‘Well at least she hasn’t punctuated her lungs.’ River said. 

‘Yet.’ A voice said as Jenny stood in the doorway as River turned. ‘That thing needs to be destroyed. And if you won’t get it out of Jennifer then I will.’ 

‘No.’ Came the voice from the bed as Jennifer sat up weakly as she looked at them. ‘This is not about what you lot want or don’t want. I was the one he raped and I have to deal with it.’ She settles back down to sleep as River stayed by her side. 

The following day, Jennifer was curled up on the sofa in the living room reading a book before closing the book as Dominic came in to see her. ‘Hey.’ He said as Jennifer looked up at him. ‘Do you want to talk?’ ‘What about. The fact that I am now spoiled goods?’ Jennifer asked. ‘That I am carrying another man’s baby?’ ‘That doesn’t even bother me.’ Dominic said taking her hand. ‘I love you no matter what that bastard has done. I would love the child when it’s born regardless of its gender. And you as my Queen.’ ‘You mean it?’ Jennifer asked. ‘You are going to stay with me?’ ‘Into Eternity.’ Dominos said as Laz came to see him before demanding a fuss. ‘Hey buddy, you taking care of my precious girl?’ Laz walked off after his petting to see what was going on in the kitchen.


	2. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family are eating dinner when an unwanted guest arrives.

The family were busy getting ready for dinner to be served as Jennifer was sat next to Michael who looked at the food being served before loading his plate with food whilst Jennifer just picked at it. The doorbell rang as Ludo barked whilst Laz raised his head before going back to sleep again. A maid came into the room looking worried.

'Who is it Devora?' River asked. 

'A man.' Devora said. 'He wants to speak to Jennifer.' Jennifer looked up worried as she looked across at River just as the Master walked in looking at the group as River glared at him.

'Evening all.' He said as looking at the Family. 

'What do you want?' River asked coldly. 'You have no right to be here after what you did to Jennifer.' 

'That's exactly what I came over to talk about.' The Master said eyeing Jennifer. 'I would like your daughter's hand in marriage so that my boy is not a bastard.'.

'Never.' River said looking at him. 'Your brat will be born a bastard. And that is what he will always be.' The Doctor nodded her agreement.

'Well then that is a big mistake.' He said. 'I will have your daughter whether you want me to or not.' The Master stormed out of the house as River stood up before walking out as the Doctor followed with Jennifer and Michael behind her.


	3. A new boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a New boy arrives at London University and is clearly got his eyes on Jennifer

The car pulled up at the front of the university as River got out with Jennifer behind her as they headed into the reception where a new boy was sat on one of the chairs as he looked at his letter before standing up and coming over to River and Jennifer who were stood at the coffee counter in the corner. 

‘Professor Song?’ He asked as River turned to look at him as Jennifer turned as well. 

‘Yes?’ River asked as Jennifer took a seat near the window. ‘Can I help you?’ 

‘I am Matthew Jones. I am the new student in your class.’

‘Matthew Jones.’ River said flipping through the list. ‘Ah found you. Yes you are in my class. I must warn you I have high expectations for all my students. Punctually is a big thing for me. And most importantly, you see that girl sat by the window.’ 

‘Yes, she’s hot.’ Matthew said. 

‘That is my daughter. I always warn any students I get not to get involved romantically with Jennifer it will be big trouble and I will tell you now, she’s betrothed to someone.’ River said before looking at her watch. ‘Time for class. Jennifer come on petal.’ Jennifer stood up with the help of one staff member before coming to join her mother and the new student. The corridor wasn’t packed as they headed to the class. The other students stood up when the door opened as River came in before nodded at them to sit as she spoke. ‘Good morning everyone, now before I start today’s class I want you all to say a warm welcome to your new classmate Matthew.’ 

During the day, the students were busy with their friends at break sitting on the lawn whilst River was sat in the staff room with Jennifer curled up next to her as she shivered as one staff brought a blanket over for her. 

‘Here you are pet.’ Helena said. ‘Marie is getting you a cup of tea.’ 

‘I hate to say it Jen,’ Clara said. ‘You are looking a lot thinner than you were only yesterday.’ 

‘Well it is that monster’s fault.’ Helena snorted. ‘He got Jennifer into this mess with a baby that is killing her.’ She looked at River. ‘Sorry about that. You don’t need all that stress. Why don’t you head on home with Jennifer. You both need to rest.’ 

‘It’s fine. I can get my wife to come and get Jennifer but I need to be here for the students.’ 

‘The students will be looked after by me. Jennifer is your priority. The sooner she gets this monstrosity out of her the better she will be in the long run.’


	4. The Winter Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family are preparing for their annual winter ball when things begin to take a turn for the worst.

'Are you sure everything is under control?' River asked one of the maids who was getting the ballroom ready for the ball that was happening that night. 'This is the first ball of the winter season and all London is going to be here.' 

'Everything is fine Mrs Song. The food is being prepared as we speak. The floor is being polished for the dance. The Princesses are getting ready as we speak.' River walked off in the direction of the living quarters as the Doctor came out of Jennifer's bedroom looking worried.

'I don't want to know what has happened.' River said to her before sighing. 'Just make sure to hide the bump well otherwise Rivina will be asking questions.' Jennifer came out at that point dressed in a corset done up quite tight that she was struggling to move about as she had a long petticoat hiding bruises on her legs as she looked at them.

'Aunt Rivina is coming?' She asked nervously before going back into her bedroom and looking at herself in the mirror as River stood behind her. 'What is she going to say when she sees me like this?' 

'We'll just say it has been a stressful time at the Honoured with all the false messages about alien threats.' River said gently stroking her cheek.

The ball was in full swing that night as people were dancing the night away as Nardole introduced the Princesses to the crowded room. Jenny turned to look at Jennifer who was looking nervous to face everyone after what happened.

'He isn't here.' Jenny said looking at her. 'Mother made it clear he was not welcome here.' 

'But he might be here anyway.' Jennifer said worrying as she looked at her small bump under her ball gown as the baby gave a violent kick as Jennifer grabbed her stomach. 'I have to go.' Jennifer said before running off to her bedroom as Jenny sighed before going to the ballroom as River came over to her.

'Where's Jennifer?' River asked.

'She ran to her bedroom because the baby kicked her badly.' Jenny said as River walked towards the family quarters as she walked to Jennifer's bedroom where Jennifer was laying on her bed looking down at her bruised stomach as River came in.

'Jennifer darling are you ok?' She asked looking at her daughter's bruised stomach. 

'You're right mother. I am not strong enough to carry this child.' Jennifer said admitting defeat.

'What's going on?' A voice said as Queen Rivina was stood in the doorway before noticing Jennifer's burised stomach and the fact she was thinner everywhere else but her stomach was huge and swollen. 'What the hell is this?' 

'Rivina can I talk to you outside?' River asked leading her sister out onto Jennifer's balcony before shutting the doors behind her. 'Remember what you told me about one of your attendants' daughter dying from a rare pregnancy?' Rivina nodded. 'Well its ten times worse for Jennifer.' 

'Who did this to her? It wasn't a Time Lord was it?' Queen Rivina asked as River nodded. 'Who?' 

'The Master.' River said.

'Well, then he will face the ultimate penalty for a crime against a Time Lord Princess. When did this happen?'

'A month ago at the Honoured HQ.' River said looking at Jennifer who was trying to sit up but kept falling back down again. 'Its hard standing by and watching this thing kill her slowly.' River said looking at Rivina. 'The Doctor and I try and hide our worries from Jennifer as the stress makes her more ill. I don't know what to do anymore.'


	5. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family are preparing for Christmas when the baby comes early than planned.

The family were busy with the preparations for the big family celebration when a scream ripped through the house as River came down the stairs as Jenny looked up at her confused as to what was going on. ‘Get The Doctor now.’ She yelled at Jenny. ‘The placenta has detached, the monster is on its way.’ Screaming was heard coming from one of the bedrooms as River ran back upstairs as Thirteen and Rivina were there as she came in. Laz was seen removing his head from Jennifer’s legs as he had been instructed to bite through Jennifer’s womb to get the monster out as Jennifer was slipping in and out of consciousness. Around eleven o clock at night the baby was born and much to Jennifer’s relief it was a boy. 

Ohila examined Jennifer. ‘She’s going to be just fine. Her womb will heal and she will be able to return to the Honoured within the two weeks.’ There were sighs of relief as that was short lived as The Master came in. 

‘A boy do I hear?’ He asked before looking down at the child. ‘You have proven yourself as useful to me. If you can have one boy you can have another.' River glared at him. 'Get out of my house and take that thing with you.' River said as he stormed out with the son as Jennifer sat up weakly in bed as she watched him go before looking down at her flat stomach again as she laid back down to sleep. 'Come on let her rest.' River said to the others as they walked out of the room as they let Jennifer rest.


End file.
